Odzyskując siebie
by blackweared
Summary: Tak niełatwo jest przebywać blisko ciebie. A jeszcze trudniej przebić się mur obojętności, bo przecież i ty nie chcesz być słaby. Śmieszne, nieprawdaż? Całe życie ukrywamy swoje prawdziwe uczucia, boimy się odrzucenia, a przecież często pragniemy tego samego.


To były długie pięćset lat, lecz wróciłam. Nie bacząc na wszystkie moje zasady. Na całą, nieprzebijalną otoczkę, na maskę, którą noszę już bardzo długo. Byłeś największym rozczarowaniem mojego życia. Ponieważ tak bardzo naiwnie i szybko pozwoliłam Ci zawładnąć sobą. I równie szybko utraciłam.  
\- Elijah - bardziej stwierdzenie niż powitanie.  
Mógłabym Ci tak wiele powiedzieć. Cholera, tak bardzo chciałabym to zrobić, lecz wtedy stanę się żałosna. Słaba. Po tamtej nocy przysięgnełam sobie, że nigdy nie będę słaba. Że nigdy nie będę płakać i nie pozwolę na to, by uczucia stanęły na mojej drodze. Moja martwa rodzina stała się ostatnim świadkiem moich łez. Wiedziałeś, jaki ból mi to sprawi, nieprawdaż? A jednak pozwoliłeś by się to wydarzyło. Nie ważne jak szlachetny jesteś, bo przecież nigdy nie staniesz na drodze swojego brata. A próba uratowania życia została zaszufladkowana jako zdrada. Lecz nie potrafię nienawidzieć ciebie za to, nie ważne jak bardzo bym tego pragnęła. Zamieram na sekundę. Dokładnie jak przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu. Nie zmieniłeś się ani trochę. Oczy z tym samym grzecznym zainteresowaniem patrzą na świat, które skrywa obojętność wobec wszystkiego co ciebie otacza. Zapadam się w sobie, bo nie widzę w nich odbicia własnych uczuć. Bardzo często mam wrażenie, że nic nie potrafi cie zdziwić ani poruszyć.  
Ja się jednak zmieniłam. Utraciłam całą siebie i często mam wrażenie, że i duszę także. Jaka naprawdę jestem? Stulecia udawania nie poszły na marne i stałam się uosobieniem swej gry.  
Bezuczuciowa, egoistyczna, niosąca otaczającym tylko ból i śmierć. Patrząc na swoją kopię, nie raz zastanawiałam się - czy kiedykolwiek byłam do niej podobna? Czy mogłabym, jeśli bym miała walczyć o kogoś prócz siebie samej? Dlatego chyba tak bardzo jej nienawidziłam. Bo przecież była wszystkim tym, czym ja nie mogłam i nie chciałam być. Jestem zmęczona. Gierkami i samotnością, która prześladuję mnie od początku mego istnienia. Brakowało mi czegoś, a ja kompletnie nie wiedziałam co to jest czy jak to zdobyć.  
\- Czego chcesz, Katherine?  
Nazywasz mnie moim przezwiskiem, by podkreślić swoją obojętność. Nieprzyjemne. Ponieważ zawsze zwracasz się do mnie używając moje prawdziwe imię, a wtedy mam wrażenie, że ostatnie pięćset lat nie miały miejsce, a w tym miejscu, w którym powinnam mieć serce odczuwam tępy ból. I trochę nadziei.  
Lecz nie widzisz już we mnie Kateriny, własnymi rękoma zniszczyłam ją dla ciebie na zawsze. Dlaczego nie rozumiesz? Przecież w imię rodziny jesteś gotowy do każdego poświęcenia, bo przecież i mnie poświęciłeś. Czy uratowałbyś mnie, gdybym nie zdecydowała się na ten zdesperowany krok, który stworzył moją ciemną wersję? Częściowo właśnie ty jesteś twórcą tej mnie, którą widzisz przed sobą. Sama nie wiem, dlaczego po raz tysięczny myślę o tym samym. Chyba łatwiej prowadzić jest ten niewerbalny monolog niż spróbować przekonać cie w czymkolwiek. Nie chcę się usprawiedliwiać. Wszystko co robiłam, robiłam świadomie i niczego nie chciałabym zmienić. Moja wina tkwi w tym, że nigdy nie kajam się za swoje grzechy. Bo po co kłamliwie żałować, skoro to co zostało uczynione już jest przeszłością, której nie da się odkręcić? Wiesz, chciałabym aby ktoś o mnie walczył. Ze wszystkich, których spotkałam, jesteś jedyny, którego widzę w tej roli.  
\- Ciebie.  
Tak niełatwo jest przebywać blisko ciebie. A jeszcze trudniej przebić się mur obojętności, bo przecież i ty nie chcesz być słaby. Śmieszne, nieprawdaż? Całe życie ukrywamy swoje prawdziwe uczucia, boimy się odrzucenia, a przecież często pragniemy tego samego.  
\- Co?  
Widzę niedowierzanie w twoich oczach. Spojrzenie robi się bardziej uważne. Zdziwienie moją obecnością na progu twojego domu powoli znika i stopniowo zauważasz, że nie jestem taka jak zazwyczaj. Ostrożnie mnie obserwujesz i nie możesz nie zauważyć w jak bardzo opłakanym stanie jestem. Splątane włosy, pognieciona bluza. W niczym nie przypominam ślicznotki Katherine Pierce.  
\- Stylista na urlopie, - ironizuję, siląc się na uśmieszek, lecz tak naprawdę nie jestem w stania odwzajemnić twojego spojrzenia. Nie da się nie zauważyć w nim litości, którą tak umiejętnie ukrywasz. Nie jest mi potrzebna.  
W odpowiedzi na wyraźną drwinę, uchylasz drzwi szerzej i milcząc pozwalasz mi wejść. Wchodzę, powoli, krok za krokiem, gotowa do ucieczki w każdej chwili. Czuję ciepło, a przecież tak zmarzłam. Salon wygląda na przytulny, a w kominku pali się tak potrzebny mi ogień. Wpatruję się w niego oczarowana i nie wytrzymując podchodzę, by ogrzać dłonie. Przyjemne. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że ostatnie kilka dni błądziłam po ulicach, bez pieniędzy czy możliwości zatrzymania się gdzieś.  
\- Co tutaj robisz? Rozumiesz doskonale, że zapłacisz życiem, jeśli Niklaus dowie się, że tu jesteś.  
Znienawidzone imię niszczy moją idyllę w ułamek sekundy. W ciągu tych wszystkich lat nie przestałam się bać tego, który zniszczył moje życie. Nienawidziłam, plotłam intrygi, planowałam zemstę. Lecz nigdy nie przestałam się bać. Masz rację. Drgnęłam, bo instynkty robią swoje i mam ochotę uciekać. Lecz kładziesz dłoń na moim ramieniu i patrzysz w moje oczy. Staram się odwrócić, po co w ogóle tu przyszłam. Głupia. Ty z kolei podchodzisz blisko, za blisko i lekko pochylasz głowę do przodu. Nie mogę opanować drżenia, gdy czuję twój oddech na szyi. Wzdychasz głęboko, a mi się wydaję, że zaraz zatrzyma się moje serce.  
\- Wypiłaś lekarstwo.  
Odsuwasz się i odwracasz się do mnie plecami. Ze spokojem, jak gdybyś zauważył, że deszcz pada. Żadnego zdziwienia.  
\- Tak, wypiłam lekarstwo. Nie z własnej woli jak się domyślasz.  
Mój głos brzmi ochryple, jak obcy. Czekam. Nie mam pojęcia co robić, co mówić, ponieważ moja wyobraźnie nie wybiegała poza moment naszego spotkania. Wiedziałam, że nie będzie łatwo, lecz zawsze umiałam radzić sobie z innymi. A w tej chwili czułam się jak dziewczynka, którą jeśli mam być szczera się stałam.  
\- Przyszłaś prosić o pomoc, jak się domyślam? - lekki uśmiech pojawia się na twoich wargach, lecz nie jest to uśmiech, który tak lubię.  
\- Tak i nie, - oblizuję zaschnięte wargi, a ty w milczeniu podchodzisz do barku i nalewasz do szklanki przezroczysty płyn. - Wiem, że nie martwią cię moje problemy. Nie zamierzam wtrącać się do twojego życia, bo przecież dokonałeś wyboru, - uciszająca macham ręką, gdy zauważam, że chcesz się odezwać. - Nie pragnę byś mnie przemieniał, chronił, szukał pomocy. Chciałam po prostu cię zobaczyć, Elijah. I zniknę. Obiecuję.  
\- Ciężko mi się w to wierzy, Katerina, - wciąż jesteś jakby nieobecny, lecz czuję, że zburzyłam jedną z twoich ścian.  
Podchodzę bliżej, a ty w bezruchu obserwujesz każde moje posunięcie. Powoli niszczę dystans między nami i dotykam twojego policzka. Jak bardzo byś tego nie chciał i tak wzdrygasz się, gdy czujesz mój chłodny dotyk. Dotykam palcem twojej wargi, starając się zapamiętać każdy szczegół i tak znanej mi twarzy.  
\- Nie muszę tego mówić, przecież wiesz. Właśnie dlatego tutaj jestem, - szepczę, gdy nasze twarze się spotykają i kładę ręce na twoich ramionach. - Przytul mnie.  
Delikatnie suniesz dłonią po moich plecach, zanurzając drugą w moich poplątanych włosach. Przyciągasz mnie bliżej, otaczając w mocnym i tak upragnionym uścisku. Wdychasz mój zapach, a ja kładę głowę na twoim ramieniu.  
\- To wszystko, czego od ciebie chciałam, Elijah.

Budzę się, starając zrozumieć przy tym gdzie się znajduję tym razem. I po raz pierwszy od dawna jest mi dobrze. Wygodnie i ciepło. Otwieram oczy. Więc to nie był sen. Wciąż śpisz, lecz trzymasz mnie w lekkich objęciach. Wyglądasz tak spokojnie, a ja nie wytrzymuję i delikatnie dotykam twojej dłoni. Odwracam się ostrożnie, starając się nie obudzić ciebie przy tym i przez jakiś czas po prostu obserwuję całego ciebie. Kładę głowę na twojej piersi i przymykam oczy.  
Pragnę, by trwało to wieczność, lecz kto jak nie ja powinien wiedzieć, że rzadko dostajemy to, czego chcemy. Nie mogę zostać, ponieważ bez względu na wszystko nie odzyskamy tego, co było. A ja nie chcę doczekać się chwili, w której znowu mnie odrzucisz. Nie potrafię. Wszystko jest skończone. Nie wiem, ile czasu mi zostało, lecz nie zamierzałam odchodzić nie zobaczywszy cię najpierw. Wstaję powoli, choć tak bardzo nie chcę tego robić. Nie mogę jednak czekać do momentu, w którym się obudzisz. Nie chcę z tobą więcej rozmawiać. po prostu nie jestem w stanie. Bo przecież wiem, że więcej się nie zobaczymy. I wiem, że nie zmienisz swojej decyzji. W odróżnieniu ode mnie, jesteś lojalny. Nie zamienisz rodziny na chwilowe, choć i ciągnące się wieki uczucie. Ja z kolei nie mogę powiedzieć ci co mnie czeka. Nie chcę, byś był ze mną przez litość. I nie chcę też, by ktokolwiek widział mnie w takim stanie. Słabą, bezbronną, gnijącą za życia. Już ubrana podchodzę do drzwi i rzucam na ciebie ostatnie spojrzenie. Być może się spotkamy. Po drugiej stronie, bo przecież nic nie może trwać bez końca i nikt nie może żyć wiecznie. Do tego czasu będę miała na ciebie oko. I już teraz mam nadzieję, że będziesz mnie o mnie pamiętał. Tak samo jak ja o tobie. A nawet jeśli nie...  
W końcu jestem Katherine Pierce. Przetrwam.


End file.
